


Three Billion

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When all the doors popped open in Hell and at least three billion souls escaped, Belphegor took his chance to escape. Finding the Winchesters and their angel was an accident but they're legends and he plans to help them.





	Three Billion

When all the doors popped open in Hell at once and at least three billion souls escaped, Belphegor took his chance to leave with the rest of them, not wanting to stick around. Finding the Winchesters and their angel was a bonus and one he planned to take advantage of, but he really liked them - they were all legends for a reason. And he’d definitely help but fucking with them too seemed like a lot of fun. He wished he could wink and would have done so already multiple times if his Nephilim vessel’s eyes hadn’t been burned out. When Cas glared at him once more as they headed back to the bunker, he smirked. “Like what you see?” he asked, despite knowing this was his kid.

“Shut up,” Cas growled, turning his attention back to the front seat, still unable to look at the abomination wearing his son.

“Sorry.” Belphegor kicked Dean’s seat and pretended to look out the window when he also glared at him. When they arrived back at the bunker, he stared in awe as the doors opened. “I’ve heard about this bunker but it’s way more awesome than everybody said. Wow.” 

“Don’t you have a penis rock to worship?” Dean snarked.

“Nice!” Belphegor gave him a thumbs up and then waltzed down the stairs, hoping to find a room to claim.

“How long do you plan to stick around?” Sam questioned. Now that they were home, the impact of Jack’s death - and the subsequent body snatch by a demon he planned to research - was hitting him hard. His innocent son was gone, murdered for nothing, and now a snarky ass demon supposedly trying to help was riding around in his body. It hurt on several levels.

“As long as you need me. Don’t worry, I’ll try to find another body,” Belphegor replied, waving off his concerns. He’d probably stick around for a while because it was clear the three of them needed his help - and they likely knew it - but they were all too tired and run down to call him on it.

“You’re fucking lucky for helping us out twice but don’t think we trust you.” Dean sighed and stomped back to his room.

Cas sat down as everything finally caught up to him. “Get out of my fucking sight, Belphegor.”

“Right. Is this going to be a persistent issue between us? I just want to know how long you’re going to try to smite me.” Belphegor hated rubbing salt in the wound but there was nothing he could really do about it right now.

“All these bodies and you just _had_ to chose Jack?” Sam couldn’t help but wonder why this demon had chosen them - their track record with demons - including Crowley - was not good. Belphegor was definitely hiding something.

“He was the nearest available body that wasn’t worm food. I already told your brother this. Now it’s been a long day, fellas, so I’m going to bed.” 

“You don’t even sleep. Why do you need a bed?” Sam didn’t even know why he chose to ask but whatever, too late to take it back now.

“Because beds are nice. Hopefully they’re nicer here than they are in Hell.” And then Belphegor waltzed down the hallway to find a bedroom.

“Keep an eye on him, will you? I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him,” Cas murmured to Sam.

“Of course - I don’t either.” But with all that was now currently on their plate, they’d deal with Belphegor likely double crossing them when they crossed that bridge. 

“He’s up to something.” Cas finally stood up and then headed back to his own room, leaving Sam alone to stew in his own thoughts.

They were all right in the middle of a massive shitstorm and trying to see a way out of it right now seemed impossible. How were they supposed to deal with all the souls that escaped this time? And what about Heaven? Had Chuck opened those doors too? Who knows what else was on their plate, and he was stressed just thinking about it. And he didn’t even want to get into the vision that had been thrown his way when Cas tried to heal him. It was best to just ignore it for now too.

Meanwhile, Belphegor sat back on the pillows behind him and laced his fingers together above his head. The world was about to be split apart and as much as he hated this and wanted to go back to Hell, he planned to enjoy the discord (while helping to ease it - just a bit). He didn’t think the so called Team Free Will could win this, especially if God had taken the wheel. How could they beat Him with those odds? Plus, they wouldn’t always be up against ghosts - they had gotten lucky today with those easy to use spells. Belphegor wanted a front row seat as the world burned, just to see how it all played out. Watching and helping the Winchesters and their angel deal with it was going to be pretty entertaining. He had his own selfish motivations for this that he planned to drop on them later and although they didn’t trust him - with good reason - he’d make sure he’d earn it. There was just no possible way they could deal with at least three billion souls wreaking havoc on Earth, though. But for now, he decided to enjoy his new bed and try to come up with viable solutions to stalling this Apocalypse. God had fucked them all over and while they couldn’t stop whatever shitstorm about to rain down on them, they could at least hinder it a bit.


End file.
